Kagerou Surivors
by reiku27
Summary: In a world where Ayano didn't die. 18 year old NEET Shintaro Kisaragi is trap in a Tokyo in lock down with a whole avalanche of strangeness. Would he survive to see the end? Who will live and who will die?


Day 1: Sunday Lost Souls Part I

"I love you Shintaro kun."

Shintaro rush to the empty roof top and saw his shredded papers. Down on the ground was Ayano lifeless body . He can't believe it, that idiot was still smiling yesterday... People were screaming...He was to late...He saw the signs to late, he saw small sign of her changing and yet he didn't do anything...

"I killed her..." Knee down weakly as he cover his face in shock. He hated himself for not be able to cry for her right now. Guilt was to much for his mind. He always push her away when she care for him. He should have at least been a little bit more...

Considerate...

Caring...

Offer her a helping hand...

Instead he was a selfish ass that only worry about himself. He push everyone away and now he regretting his choices. Momo...Dad...Mom...Ayano...

"God i do anything, please let me redo my mistake..." Shintaro cried alone on the roof top. He do anything, he promise to change. He promise he be a better person.

"I just want her back. I DO ANYTHING!"

Then a boy with white hair and odd red clothing and a loli with black hair and snake scales on her face walk out from behind him. They sure as hell wasn't there a second ago...

"How much do you desire it? I can help." The boy smile and held his out to the girl. The girl grunted with a dissatisfy look in her eyes.

"This better work Al. You ask for a BIG favor this time after out last meeting which was 500 years ago. Plus i just lost one of my most valuable snake, I'm in a VERY bad mood." The black hair girl snap her hand and one of her hair became a snake and wrap around her arms.

"Who are you?" The only reason Shintaro haven't run for his life was because the shock of Ayano death and there offer to tempting to refuse. If there a chance correct his mistakes he take it.

"My name is..." The man come next to him and the next thing Shintaro know was a snake jumping inside into his mouth...

...

"Shintaro!" I wake up on my table after long hour of testing. God are all the so call "Exams" always have to be THIS easy? Right in front of me a certain long brown hair girl that looking at me with a pouty face. She adorkable.

"What is it Ayano?" Ayano Tateyama. The girl that been bugging me ever since middle school flick my nose lightly. Geezus she never change. We third year high schooler now, shouldn't we try acting like "grown ups"?

"We're late to MoMo chan concert! Come on we suppose to be there half hour ago after we finish testing!" I can't help but snark internally, the damn concert don't start till 2 hours later. They got plenty of time. But it wouldn't kill me to get out the class.

"So what do you want to be when you become a adult Shintaro kun?" Ayano glomp me as we walk side by side out of school.

"I don't really know...Vocalid producer?" Just like that Ayano whack me with her student bag.

"Idiot! why can't you ever give me a straight answer? Oh and i got something to show you." Ayano sigh as she fix her hair clip and show me something on her phone.

"Cha Cha Nicaea website! The website that rumor can help you see the death of a friend! Let's register Shintaro kun!" The idiot. She know this is just some urban myth BS right? But hell i been willing to try more stuff due to Ayano influence. It wouldn't hurt for me to try.

"Well let see name...and friends name..." I picked the female avatar that look like miku and...Ayano looked at me with gleaming eyes. It don't take a genius to know that she want to add me to her friends list.

"Fine fine." I add her to my friend list. But i can't help but notice the names Kano, Kido, Seto, Mary and Momo is also on there. I know she seen Momo before but who the other four?

"Oh those are the member of the Meka..." before Ayano can finish we both got a email. That fast? Me and Ayano open the email at the same time.

There was a footage of us on a underground train stop with Momo, a girl with red jacket and giant bust. a boy with yellow scarf, and a bunch of other people i never seen before. We were waiting for the train when suddenly there was a sound of earth quake and the train gone off the rail and either squish or pierce most of the people underground. There was me pierce in my guts by a broken piece of glass trying to reach Ayano and Momo to protect them before getting splatter like a tomato by one of the falling debris.

"..."

"..."

Okay. There have to be some reasonable reason for all the shit i just seen. I mean it's obviously 3D right? Some kind of prank the site owner pull on the user by searching up there...

Ayano why are you white as a ghost right now?

"Ayano you know it's only a..." before i can finish she drag me by my collar and keep whispering "Please be safe, please be safe..." Damn it Ayano you know all this just some prank pull by the site administrator right?

Right...?

_Tokyo Under Ground Trainstation_

Damn the girl fast. i can barely keep up with her as she jump though the last set of stairs. She ran toward where Momo was and start trying to make them leave.

"Bro? Why are you here? I was just talking with Daichi and Io san about there run away friend Hibi..." Momo look surpise as she saw me with Ayano and then broke into a granny like grin.

"You finally ask Ayano san out?"

"No idiot!" Damn it. Those the two of us always have to argue when we face to face? Kisaragi Momo my popular yet dumb as brick sister hate being in the center of attention more than her big brother. Why she going in a underground train station quite beyond me.

"Well my driver had a certain stomach problem and the other way to get to the concert was either by walking or taking the train..." Momo puff up her cheek as she don't really like the idea but have to deal with it also.

"SIS WE NOT KIDS ANYMORE! WE CAN TAKE CARE OUR SELF!" The green hair boy(?) seem to be arguing with Ayano in a rather fierce fashion.

"Ara ara. Is that the Shintaro boy you always walked about? I expect someone taller." The yellow hair one wave his hand as he look toward me with a fake as hell smile. Some thing about him make me want to punch him in the face.

"Look we got the cost cover anyway big sis. I did earn a bit extra from my part time job. Plus we planing to split the cost for the cab with Daichi san over there also." The one with the green hoodie pat his chest with a look of pride.

"Would you three listen to me! Get out of here now! Train of danger coming!" Ayano seem to be desperately pleading with the trio.

The boy with the yellow scarf walk away from the red jacket girl that chatting away with the one who look like a little doll.

"Ayano san right? I'm Daichi Shijima. I'm friends with Seto san in school" He hold out his phone and show Ayano a different set of death clips that simlar to the one we saw but it shows more on the detail of Daichi, his red jacket friend and Seto death instead.

"I mean i know the reason you worried. But this is still just a stupid clip. Stuff like that never happen in real..." Just as Daichi finish his lines the ground shook and stuff from the ceiling start collapsing on us.

"Run!" Momo, Green hood, and Blondie try running for the exit but piece of debris block the exit.

"What happening?" The red jacket girl with large tits and the girl hair that acting like snake cover their head.

"Japan get earth quakes all the time rela..." Soon as i said those words i regret it.

A train that out of control is spiraling over to us. It's just like in that death clip i saw. That mean the next thing is...

"Ayano! MOMO!" I turn around and try to reach for them but my voice was quickly drown out by the sound of the train.

I'm face to face with darkness...

_JP Head quarter_

_"It had began." The boy of 17 only look at the map. Soon he will have his dreams fulfill._

_"You know this is only first stage right?" a bored china dress look up at her boss. Seem like it's one of those rare moment in Jp where he smile._

_"The weak shall die and the strong shall survive thus is the law of this world. We shall gather our strength and face the challenge that comes to us in the next seven days."_

_The stars are moving._

_Yamoto Hotsuin had decide his first move._

**Yes i should be working on Fate:Gamers but still i'm suffering from writers block due to having no Beta readers...Well SAM introducing Kagerou Survivors. The tale of eyes and Demons. I set this in a time line where Ayano didn't die and something happen to our dear Devil survivor 2 MC...What it it? Spoilers.**


End file.
